Chick Habit
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Oneshot. Femslash. ButtercupxSedusa. Buttercup has never been one to restrict herself with 'girlfriends,' but when she begins an open relationship with a villain, she can't help but have a change of heart. Please review.


**Chick Habit**

* * *

_A/N: A short one-shot inspired by the song "Chick Habit," by April March. We all know Buttercup is so a lesbian. So, yeah, don't be surprised. _

_ButtercupxSedusa. I just love this pairing so much. :( _

_This is meant to be more light and fun. A semi-comedy. I'm not too sure I'm capable of being funny at 3 in the morning as I'm writing this, so I have no idea just how comedic it is, haha._

_I have no idea if this should be rated 'M.' There's no sex. But like, lots of suggestions of and references to sex. I'll change the rating if anyone thinks I should._

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"My sisters called-- bank robbery."

"Do you have to go?"

Buttercup looked at the pretty blonde, wrapped in nothing but the silky bed sheets they had both just been entangled in together. The woman's eyes were playful and her body's perfect curves seemed to call her name, as she gently let her fingers pull away the sheets to reveal everything she had to offer once again. The Puff looked away from the blonde, as she pulled up her jeans, zipped them up and then slipped into her sneakers. That woman was almost too beautiful to leave, and the sex was almost too good to deny a second helping. But Buttercup knew there was more out there-- there was probably some at the bank just waiting for her-- and she _did _have a duty to fulfill. "Sorry," was her once again, recycled answer as she adjusted the collar of her shirt. "It's my job."

And with that the woman, whose name Buttercup had already forgotten, was left behind for good.

* * *

Everyone knew the green-eyed super heroine, Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. Most would say the eighteen-year-old girl's occupation was "super hero," but to Buttercup herself, she considered that title second to the one she acquired from her most special rescue-ees starting at the age of sixteen.

It all started with a long time admirer who found herself hostage during an insane ordeal with her uncle and mother. The young teenager had come home from school to find her uncle in an argument with her mom, who apparently owed the crazy man money. Her uncle had a gun, and young Tiffany immediately dialed 911. Even though her uncle immediately yanked the phone from his niece and flung it across the room, the dispatcher still got the signal and the Powerpuff Girls were called.

Buttercup could remember the whole scene clearly. When she and her sisters arrived at the home, her eyes immediately fell on the pretty brunette. She was about Buttercup's age. She was tall, slender and beautiful, even with her mascara all smudged from tears and a gun pointed at her pretty little head. She thought then "To hell with this dude if he thinks he can blow away something so gorgeous," and took out the creep with a single punch to the face, before he even realized the Puffs' presence.

The girl was unharmed and it turned out that the gun didn't even have bullets, but she clung to Buttercup even after the cops came to take away her unconscious uncle. She told Buttercup: "I'm still shaken up. _Please _don't leave me. Oh, it'd mean the world to me if you stayed for dinner! Just so we can thank you in some way!"

Tiffany seemed like a real sweet girl, so Buttercup agreed. But after dinner, Buttercup received an ever greater "thanks" from Tiffany.

Tiffany's bedroom walls were plastered with posters, magazine clippings and a million photos of her favorite tomboy heroine. At first, Buttercup found the shrine to be somewhat disturbing, but as her fan babbled on about her love and admiration for her, all she could focus on were the pretty girl's lips. The sixteen-year-old Puff had never been kissed before, although she was aware of her sexuality from a very young age and had dreamed of the moment since about the third grade. Both Blossom and Bubbles already had steady boyfriends, so what was wrong with her? No one knew she was gay, that's what it was. She was in the closet by force. If she came out to anyone other than her family, it would be known by the world and criticized by all. It was something she wanted to avoid, so she kept it hidden, not wanting to please any sleazy tabloid. But because she couldn't be honest about who she was, she couldn't exactly approach any pretty classmate at school.

She thought: "This girl won't turn you down. She's in love with you already! There's no way she'd deny you. Plus, if you told her to, she'd keep it secret. She'll do anything for you from what she's saying. _And _she's _gorgeous_. Here's your chance. Go for it."

Interrupting the girl's endless love-rant, Buttercup swiftly placed her hands on the girl's hips and pulled her close, pressing her lips firmly against those soft lips she had been so hypnotized by for so long. The girl seemed to collapse in her arms then, as she looped her arms around Buttercup's neck and allowed the super heroine to caress her as much as she pleased. The fan was so committed to her idol's happiness, whether Buttercup wanted it or not, she stripped to nothing within seconds just to make sure that her deity knew she was all hers-- as much of her as she wanted.

It was not Buttercup's intention to have sex with the girl. Just one kiss was all she wanted-- something every sixteen-year-old wanted and dreamed about. But she learned that night her own kryptonite was a pretty and more than submissive female. Before she knew it, she was totally consumed by Tiffany's body, and there was not an inch of it she would leave un-caressed and unexplored.

Tiffany would be the only girl Buttercup called a "girlfriend." But the relationship lasted for no more than a month, when another rescued woman gave the same reward for her rescue, and later than same night, a second. Buttercup then realized that her career as a super heroine would allow her to continue collecting these rewards, and because Tiffany was only a girlfriend so that she had sex there and waiting everyday, there was no longer any use for the girl.

But when one becomes super heroine by day and super player by night, her secret is bound to come out after about a hundred affairs or so. Buttercup had been careful to be with mostly older woman. As an underage girl, they couldn't exactly come out and tell the world about their affair with the Powerpuff Girl without risking charges of statutory rape. Besides, the older ladies were always much more fun to the super heroine.

But eventually Buttercup turned eighteen and was considered an adult, and her shield was broken. It started with an article in some gossip magazine. Apparently one of Buttercup's former one-time lovers was an up and coming journalist-- how was she supposed to know that? The woman wrote about her encounter with the green Powerpuff and how her heart was broken. It wasn't long before the story was spread throughout every television news broadcast. Buttecup's official statement to the press on her sexuality was pretty straightforward: "It took you guys long enough. It's painfully obvious that I like pussy. Anyone with a brain could tell ya that."

Her father wasn't exactly pleased about her choice of words.

After the first report, there came many more. Some were true and some were false. There was one ridiculous accusation that came forward that the Puff was hiding a penis from the rest of the world, and had, in fact, fathered three children.

"Just 'cause I make chicks come harder than any dude they been with, does not mean I have a penis," was her commentary. "Trust me, I don't need one."

It was true that the young heroine had become very confident in her sexual life. So when she was denied by not one, but _three _women in a row, she began to panic. Apparently, the bad press was affecting the way girls felt about her. She had become arrogant and selfish in their eyes. The world knew she was a heartbreaker, and Buttercup soon learned that some and most women were looking for more than just sex and a good time.

For the first time ever, Buttercup began to think that maybe it was best to finally settle down. She was a long way from marriage, but a somewhat steady girlfriend-- perhaps one who, preferably, didn't mind any occasional side adventures?-- would be the best solution.

And along came Sedusa.

Buttercup had lusted after the villain since she was about twelve, but she always considered those feelings just side-effects of the seductive woman's super powers. They probably were, but there was no denying the fact that the criminal was both sexy and gorgeous.

The villain had managed to abduct the super heroine one day. She disguised herself as an ordinary woman, who was attending her son's graduation at the Puff's same high school graduation ceremony. It was a lie, of course, but Buttercup bought it, followed Sedusa home, only to find herself soon knocked unconscious and then bound.

But when Sedusa threatened Buttercup over and over again that she would torture the heroine if she did not agree to ignore the villain's next and all upcoming bank robberies, the Puff simply said with a great, big grin: "I'd like to see you try."

It seemed to be true love ever since then.

The older villain didn't seem to care what or who Buttercup was doing and when. As long as the Puff kept her from being thrown in jail, and the money kept coming-- she'd fulfill any fantasy the youngster could dream up and then let her run free to teach another girl just what she learned.

Buttercup was happy. She had a guaranteed source of great sex, and Sedusa was sure experienced enough that she never got bored. Most importantly, she wasn't tied down by any clingy girlfriend.

She just didn't realize that what she had quickly become was just that-- a clingy girlfriend.

* * *

Buttercup went to visit Sedusa after three weeks of being unsuccessful with any of her rescued. She didn't realize it, and definitely didn't admit it to herself at first, but she hadn't even really been trying throughout that time. The only curves on her mind were those in fishnet stockings.

As she rang the doorbell to the villain's house, her super hearing picked up on what she was used to hearing in the bedroom with her seductress.

"What the hell?" she rang the doorbell repeatedly, until a tall, half naked man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup demanded, disgusted at the sight of the hairy man in nothing but a towel.

"Sean."

"Well, _Sean_, where the hell is Sedu-- I mean Julia."

"She's busy."

Sedusa then came to the door, wrapped only in a lacey robe. She had on her default disguise-- a redhead, Julia. That's who her neighbors knew her as. "Sean, you better get going. You have work, remember?"

Once the man was dressed and gone, Buttercup wasted no time: "What the hell is this?!" she yelled at Sedusa as she removed her wig and makeup.

"What? I thought this was an open thing," Sedusa said indifferently. "Besides, kid. You're fun, but I'm a grown woman. A straight woman at that, and I need a man to get the job done."

"Are you serious?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Like hell you're not gay. That's not the story when I have you in bed moaning and screaming for more."

"Like I said, you're fun."

"Fun is Disneyland. No one screams "_Oh yeah, harder! Faster!_" on Space Mountain. Face it. You know I'm not just a spin on some tea cups, so just admit it already."

Sedusa smiled at her lover. "Did you come here for something?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it no more. Not after _Sean _just got done with you." Buttercup crossed her arms and scowled. "I don't want you seeing him no more-- or any other dude!"

Sedusa laughed. "Oh, but _you're_ allowed to go off and screw any little pretty thing that spreads her legs, huh?"

"I haven't screwed another girl in a month!"

"'Cause none of them let you?"

"_NO_."

"Right. Okay, sure."

"I didn't screw anyone else 'cause I just didn't feel like it, okay?!"

"That doesn't sound like my little sex addict at all."

"Well, I'm more than just sex, you know."

"Oh? Since when?"

"Since--" Buttercup stopped herself. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it. It had just occurred to her just then what had happened. She had fallen in love with Sedusa. She tried to think of any other possible answer, but there was none. Only one: "Since I realized I'm in love with you," she said in her head, and only in her own head.

"Since?"

Buttercup froze, but quickly recovered. "Are we gonna screw or what?"

"Oh, so you want it now?"

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

"Let's just do it already! Since when the hell do you feel like talking so damn much?"

"Since you said 'since.'" Truth was, Sedusa could recognize that longing look in those green eyes. The girl had shown desire and want before in her gaze, but that was of a different sort. Those stares were always hungry for nothing more than her body and a good time; this was different. This time, just as soon as the Powerpuff seemed to freeze up after 'since' her look changed to terrified to a craving of a different sort: love. It had been a long time since anyone had genuinely had that look in their eyes as they looked at her, and she thought she'd long since passed the point in her life when she'd ever get a chance to see it again. But there stood an eighteen-year-old kid, whose eyes said: "I'm yours, and not just for one night."

"Don't you want to do this with someone your own age? Someone younger and more beautiful?"

Buttercup shook her head. "Honestly? No." She smiled at the villain who seemed to looked surprised at her answer. "That's if you'll put up with a young, inexperienced dickless dyke like me."

Sedusa smiled and approached her lover. "_Aww_," she patted the girl on the head. "You don't need one, Sweetie."

"Oh, I know."

**The end.**


End file.
